Spacers are known in the most varied embodiments, whereby spacers that consist of metal hollow sections are also known, such as spacers in the form of plastic tapes.
Spacers that have two substrate strips made of stainless steel are also known. Between the substrate strips, a plastic element is provided that is connected to the substrate strips. Thus, the substrate strips are held parallel to one another and at a distance from one another.
A plastic compound, which contains molecular sieve as a desiccant, is introduced into the space between the two substrate strips. Holes are provided in the strips of the spacer tape that lie inside the insulating glass so that the molecular sieve can remove moisture from the air or the gas in the space between the glass panes of the insulating glass to prevent the insulating glass from fogging up on the inside.
In the case of these known spacers with two substrate strips that are parallel to one another and connected to one another, it is problematic that the latter can be wound only with difficulty, on the one hand, since they are rigid, on the one hand, and since they have to be packaged airtight for transport, so that the hygroscopic material (molecular sieve) does not lose its effectiveness, on the other hand.
The object of the invention is to propose a spacer tape that does not have the above-mentioned drawbacks.